Cuddlebug
by TamarinaDC
Summary: What happens when you give a Vulcan a pet name?


**I own nothing at all of Star Trek, but am thankful for all the years of pleasure it has given me. And many thinks to all who read, reviewed and enjoyed "The Gift."**

Cuddlebug

Uhura stretched languidly under the sheets next to Spock. She loved spending the evenings with him, but knew she'd better head back to her own quarters. Not that there was anyone on board the _Enterprise_ who didn't know about their relationship, but it was still best to maintain some veneer of respectability. Besides, after a few weeks, the crew members would be embroiled in romantic relationships of their own and the gossip would die down-- they just had to wait. She's already heard a rumor about one of the Andorian crew members having taken up with a K'ree, a species descended from reptilian progenitors. If that turned out to be true, she and Spock would be as exotic as a sack of rocks. But waiting it out would not be easy.

She kissed him as she got ready to get out of bed. "Time for me to head back, cuddlebug," she said absently. "Wish I could stay the night."

Spock, who had been totally relaxed, was suddenly on full alert, looking at her with an expression as close to horror as she had ever seen. "Cuddlebug?" he said, incredulously.

Nyota laughed out loud. "Forgive me- it's a term of endearment. It just slipped out. I promise it wouldn't happen again." But then she stopped for a minute, thinking. "You know, humans give each other pet names all the time. My grandmother called me 'little lady' until I was 20."

"I am familiar with nicknames and pet names." He spoke the term as if it tasted unpleasant. "But I have never understood the reason why."

She shrugged. "When you care for someone, you use a name that has special meaning between the two of you. It reinforces a bond of intimacy between people. So everyone calles you 'Spock'..." she giggled and kissed him. "...but only I can call you "Cuddlebug." Or "Pookie pie." Or "Kissyface." She laughed as each name was greeted with more panic. "Or maybe not. I guess I'll have to stick to 'Spock' if I don't want you to die of heart failure."

He shifted onto his side, kissing her again. "Would it please you if I called you "little lady?"

She laughed again. "I will answer to it or any other name you choose to call me." She got up, dressed quickly, and bent to kiss him one more time. "Sleep well, Spock."

"Sleep well, Nyota."

She disappeared down the hall, still giggling.

Both of them were busy for the next few days, and it was not until ship's Wednesday that they both had the evening free. When she entered his quarters, she was surprised to hear him playing his lyre. He hadn't played since the Xenocide, and wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. She sat on the bed as he continued playing from his chair. She closed her eyes, listening for the melody, getting lost in the harmonies he created. And then she started to sing the words to a song the women used to sing at home:

_How beautiful is the sun _

_When it rises in my lover's eyes_

_All promises and all tomorrows_

_Live there, and so do I._

_How lovely are the star-filled skies _

_When I see them in my lover's eyes_

_All promises and all tomorrows_

_Rest there, and so do I._

_So long has passed since we parted_

_And now we are separated by tide and time_

_He lives in the light of the sun and the stars_

_And in their light, so do I_

His fingers slowed, as the song ended. He looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"I had forgotten how much I enjoyed hearing you sing." He placed the harp gently on the desk.

"I'm happy to hear you playing again." She walked over to the chair, straddling his lap, and kissed him, slowly, thoughtfully, gratefully. He responded to her touch, hands lightly stroking her back, feeling her heart rate increase as he gently bit her lips. He knew she loved it when he teased her, and could tell she was becoming more and more excited.

And then she pulled away from him for a moment. "But I'm still calling you 'cuddlebug.' Because I can."

Spock winced , although not as violently as he had the last time. But his reaction still made her laugh, and she couldn't stop teasing him. "How about ..." she leaned close to his ear and whispered a name that made Spock's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Nyota! I do not think your mother would approve of your use of such language." He paused for a moment. "I am, of course, grateful that you feel me worthy of such an appellation..."

She laughed again, tears rolling down her face. Ok, ok," she said, weakly, still giggling. "I promise that I stick to your given name unless or until I can find a name that you can hear without becoming physically ill."

He nodded. "Agreed." But then he hesitated, and spoke. "As I child, I sometimes heard my mother call my father 'darling'."

Nyota softened considerably. "Would you be more amenable to a less sugary pet name? I can call you darling, if you would be more comfortable."

He reflected for a moment, then shook his head. "No- I think I will become accustomed to the name you first called me, as it came to you spontaneously. And as uncomfortable as I may seem with it now, I have called been far worse by people whom I valued far less."

Uhura smiled again and added, "I promise never to call you by any other than your given name when we're in the presence of other sentient beings." Spock looked visibly relieved by this reassurance.

They kissed again, continuing to tease each other. Uhura raised herself up slightly on the chair, kissing his forehead. This slight change in position put her bosom in just the right place for Spock to tease her through the fabric of her dress. She surrendered into his embrace, eyes closed, shivering.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lieutenant?" he asked, knowing full well that she was. Hearing her say the words excited him.

"You know I am." She ran her tongue across the tip of his ears, a sensation that caused him to utter a phrase that caused _her_ eyebrows to rise. "Now, I _know_ your father would certainly not approve of that language!"

He lifted her off his lap and onto the bed. "It would seem, the, as if we are both destined to disappoint our respective parents. But not each other." He slid his hands under her dress and removed her uniform- being undressed drove her wild. While kissing her stomach, he made a mental note that pink undergarments looked especially flattering next to her skin.

*

Sometime later (an hour? Two?), Uhura stretched under the sheets, almost purring. They were spooning, which put Spock in the perfect position to kiss her back and trace circles on her belly. She was so comfortable, she wanted to stay right where she was, forever, if possible. But she sighed, figuring it was time to go back to her own quarters. She turned to kiss him and get dressed, but he stopped her.

"I wish you would spend the rest of the night with me. I will wake you in time for you to return and dress for duty." He pulled her back gently into the curve of his embrace

She was taken aback by this request. "Are you sure, Spock?"

He kissed her yet again. " At this point, discretion is pointless, as everyone on board- and I do mean everyone, including the young Horta ensign in Engineering- knows about our relationship. One of the Tellarites tried to give me what I believe is referred to as a 'high-five.' "

He continued over her laughter. "At this point, you and I are the only ones who think we're being effective in keeping or relationship to ourselves. And, to be perfectly honest, I do not care who knows how we feel about each other."

Nyota smiled and curled up against the most amazing man she'd ever met. "I'll need a toothbrush."

Spock allowed a trace of a smile to play around the corners of his mouth. "There is one in the sanitary cubicle, along with a hairbrush, your preferred brands of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and a nightshirt if you wish to wear one. I regret I was not able to procure a uniform or the proper shades of your favorite cosmetics."

Sure enough, when she went into the cubicle, she found everything, just as he had described. She brushed her teeth quickly, slipped the (surprisingly cute) nightshirt over her head, and curled back up against him "Do better next time," she said, with mock disappointment. Then she smiled and kissed him, settling in for their first full night together.

"Sleep well, _amira_," he said, stroking her hair.

Nyota turned to Spock in surprise yet again "Princess? Did I just hear you use a pet name?"

Spock considered the situation. "I believe I did."

"Then, sleep well, my _emir_." And then, because, she just couldn't help it, added, "But remember, you'll always be my cuddlebug."

Spock sighed an exasperated sigh. "If it is the price I must pay..."

But Uhura could tell he was secretly pleased.


End file.
